User talk:Kyle Nin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Leverage wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eliot Spencer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:43, 2010 January 21 Admin rights Hi Kyle -- you've been doing a fantastic job on this wiki. I love this show and I was always sad that this wiki didn't have a more active community -- I hope you can help to change that! Since the wiki founder is inactive and you're the most active user, I've given you administrator rights. You can now , , and use as necessary to help the project get fully off the ground. We'd love you to invite friends and fans from elsewhere on the web to help. The best way to attract readers and editors is to keep building pages. The longer and more interesting your pages are, and the more links they have to each other, the more fun they'll be to work on and better your wiki will rank in search engines. This makes it more likely that people interested in your topic will be able to find you when they search! Once you have 200 pages you can qualify for a Wikia Spotlight, to advertise your wiki on similar Wikia sites - see http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Spotlights for details. For other ideas on promoting your project, please visit our advice pages in help: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Advice -- Best wishes and good luck! — Catherine (talk) 04:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The Sapphire Monkey Great pick-up on the Sapphire Monkey. I didn't make the connection between "The Rashomon Job" and "The Two-Horse Job". I was even wondered "What monkey are they talking about?" when I last watched it. I makes perfect sense now! --Jrgilby 04:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello Thanks, do you know how to add links to other pages in this wiki, or is it automatic? I know theirs already a page for the earbuds, but when I wrote it on The Top Hat Job, I don't think it linked it to that page. I'm Slightly Confuzzled. :Well, when using the source code (which is how I edit pages), just put two brackets on each side of what you want to link. --Kyle Nin 12:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thank you for the welcome! I'm looking forward to editing on this wiki. I'm a good copyeditor, and will work on giving the various pages a good read through with fresh eyes. I've also added a page for Goran Visnjic. It looks like this will be fun! LeverageGuru 02:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Template Kyle, I've just returned the Season 1 table to broadcast order, consistent with Seasons 2 and 3. Rogers and Berg attempted to recreate the original order for the DVD, but Devlin disagrees with the order on the commentary, which is consistent with the order Rogers posted in a blog written near the end of S1. Given this chaos, and the rearrangement of S3, it would be nice to have a way to follow the episodes in both broadcast and serial order, given we had episodes out of order in all three seasons. What would you think about changing the episode template so the bottom reads: Previous episode (broadcast order) Next episode (broadcast order) Previous episode (serial order) Next episode (serial order) It may be too much for the boxes where serial and broadcast order are the same, but it would deal with the crazy order in which S1 was run and the rearranged episodes in S3, which are nearly as bad. We could comment out the serial order lines when they're not needed, and add notes to explain any oddities. Thoughts? I'll go ahead if you have no objection. LeverageGuru 20:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :To me, the broadcast order of the episodes is irrelevant. If anyone's going to watch the series, they'll watch it on DVD (not on TV) and on there, it's in the order that it was meant to be in, not the order in which the network (TNT) placed it in. I went ahead and changed the infobox template like the way you described above. The Season 1 episode infoboxes are up to date now, but Season 2 and Season 3 are not ... yet. :I didn't realize that the episodes in Season 3 were broadcast out of order. There wasn't an obvious indication of it, like there was for Season 1. Kyle Nin 20:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC)